We'll Fall Asleep
by theloneshadoww
Summary: This is my own follow on from the last episode in season 1. It is a focus on JARBIE and their love. There should hopefully be lots of feels moments! The title is kinda random I guess.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: This is just a short chapter- please review and tell me if you want more because I was planning on doing more if people want it...? I hope you like it!**

...*Jarbie*...

As soon as she'd done it, her whole body filled with regret. It had been a difficult decision: save all of Chester's Mill meaning Barbie would be killed, or be by his side when the world came to an end. Julia had been brave and selfless for the last time in her life. Being aware that she'd lost him forever, well it meant nothing knowing that she'd rescued the town. She hadn't saved the man who was most important to her- she hated herself.

...*Jarbie*...

The boat swayed on the lake, water lapped up where it met the surface. Nature attempted to soothe Julia, the current's steady movement rocking her like a baby. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks, and landed on the water making a ripple. She couldn't do this anymore-the monarch, the dome, being a hero. She had to be with him. Julia pulled the gun from the waist of her jeansbut shooting herself immediately was too quick; she felt she deserved to suffer for letting Barbie go. She began striking her pale skin with a pocket knife. Blood steamed from her cuts, as did the tears from her eyes.

...*Jarbie*...

"Julia!" a familiar male voice called her name. "Julia! Stop!" The voice spoke again. The three teenagers appeared from within the trees: Joe, Norrie and Angie. "Leave me alone kids, I have to do this, I have to be with Barbie," "But Julia..." She cut him off, "No Joe, I don't care anymore." Angie snatched the gun that Julia began to put towards her head, "Julia, Barbie isn't dead! He sent us to look for you!" Julia shook her head in disbelief, "How is that possible? Big Jim..." She couldn't bring herself to say it. "We'll explain later! We best take you to the clinic to sort out those cuts!" said Joe hurriedly. The blood was still gushing from her wrists. "No! I have to see Barbie!" Julia insisted.

...*Jarbie*...

The teens raced Julia home hoping that Barbie would convince her to go to the clinic. After quickly thanking the kids, Julia swung open her front door, "Dale!" she called desperately. Barbie dashed down the stairs of Julia's neatly furnished home. "Julia!" He swept her up into his muscular arms, kissed her soft lips gently and cradled her close to his warm chest. Julia let out a yelp of pain. "What's wrong!?" He asked. Barbie noticed Julia's wounds; he'd caught them whilst picking her up. "What happened!?" Barbie demanded. Julia explained how she thought he was dead..."I couldn't imagine living without you, the thoughts just wouldn't process." Barbie smiled, "It's okay, I'm here now." He carried her onto the sofa where he patched up her cuts, sealing each one with a sweet kiss.

...*Jarbie*...

Whilst Julia slept, Barbie ran her a bath and lit the room with scented candles. He woke her with a kiss, "There's a bath all ready for you upstairs, beautiful." He carried her up the stairs to the bathroom before slowly removing her clothes. He did this delicately, to avoid disturbing her wounds. She then began to undress him; he seemed surprised but let her continue. Julia took Barbie's hand, "We've both had a long day; join me." Julia sat in the bath between Barbie's legs with her back facing him. He covered her shoulders and neck with tender kisses and gently washed her, being wary of the damage on her wrists.

**I hope you liked this! Please tell me if you did/didn't and why so I can improve and write more if you request it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: After receiving a few good reviews (thank you so much) I decided to continue from the first short chapter. I have had to make this chapter rating M due to 'adult' scenes or whatever. Also –this is a little longer but still SHORT. **

...*Jarbie*...

They made the most of their time in the tub; it had been the first time in a while in which they could just relax. Barbie helped Julia out of bath, once again lifting her, "I can still walk y'know!" Julia joked. He blamed himself for all the occasions where Julia had been in trouble- he felt it was his duty to shelter her, yet he'd failed this duty more than once. He wanted to take care of her now, protect her with all his heart, as he had been so close to losing her so many times. After drying off, Barbie placed Julia in their bed, wrapping her in the sheets gently. He brought a mug of green tea to Julia's bedside, but in the short period of time it took him to make it, Julia had already fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful lying there. Barbie climbed in the bed beside her and moulded his body around hers. Her thick, red locks tickled his noise but he didn't mind; as long as she was safe in his arms, nothing mattered.

...*Jarbie*...

Barbie was the first to wake the next morning, he found himself in exactly the same position as the night before. He brushed Julia's hair away to reveal her pale skin, breathed in her alluring scent and subtly kissed her neck. Julia rolled over to face Barbie, "Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Julia giggled, "Good morning Prince Charming." "Hey, Sleeping Beauty's prince was Prince Phillip, not Charming!" Barbie swiftly corrected her. Julia laughed; she was surprised, yet impressed at his great knowledge of Disney Princess stories. "Well why did I expect anything less than a Disney guru from someone who calls them self Barbie?"

...*Jarbie*...

Barbie did not appreciate Julia's joke, so he prevented her from making another one by otherwise occupying her lips. He started to kiss her gradually, but then with a swift gradation of intensity. Julia wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly. A warm sensation filled her body; she had never felt it this strongly before. Barbie began slowly moving his fingers up her thighs. Julia let out a sigh of pleasure before they continued to kiss. He then teased her entrance, sending shivers up through her body. "I want you Barbie." He tormented with her some more, sliding his fingers inside her. "Ugh, Barbie!" Julia whined desperately. He slipped his hard length into her, then back out rhythmically. This progressed, but after trusting into her for the final time, Julia whispered in his ear, "I love you Dale Barbara." It was the first time she'd expressed her strong feelings for him. Barbie's heart filled with warmth, he looked into her glittering, emerald eyes and replied with deep sincerity, "I love you too." "I know, you told me before." She had heard him in the ambulance when she was in her state of sub consciousness. "Knowing that you felt like that, it made me fight harder to be alive with you."

...*Jarbie*...

Barbie had never been so happy, for her just to have fulfilled him like that, and then throw her feelings at him too! He was never letting this girl go. Before the dome, before Julia, Barbie had been somewhat of a womaniser. He never pictured himself settling down. But now, he couldn't imagine anything other than spending the rest of his life with this angel. That's what she was to him: perfection, divine, something from heaven. And she sure took him there. "I wanted to tell you again," Barbie told her, "I thought I'd never be able to say it again last time; I thought I'd lost you. Now I'll never stop saying it. I'll never stop loving you."

...*Jarbie*...

**So that's the swift end of chapter 2 – if you liked this and still want me to continue please REVIEW and maybe give me ideas for future chapters...? I would like to continue! Thank you so so much!**


End file.
